castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia/Use of Latin
Locations *Ecclesia itself means "church". *Wygol is probably an incorrect transliteration from the Japanese Uigoru, which should more properly be "Vigor" ('v' was pronounced as a 'w' or 'u' in Latin), which is Latin for "liveliness" and the source of the English word "vigor". *Ruvas may be a corruption of Latin rufus, meaning "red" or "tawny". *Kalidus is from Latin calidus, meaning "warm" or "hot". *Minera may come from the Latin minera, meaning "mine", though Minera Prison Island is not a mine. It may also be a corruption of Minerva, the Roman goddess of war, wisdom and crafting. *Tymeo is probably derived from Latin timeo, meaning "I fear". *Somnus is the Latin word for "sleep". *Tristis is a Latin adjective meaning "sad" or "gloomy". *Oblivion, from the English word which came from the Latin oblivio = forgetfulness. *Argila is probably a slight misspelling of Latin argilla, meaning "clay" or "potter's earth". In some rooms of Ecclesia, the words "descendo lumen" are visible on the wall. This seems not to be proper Latin; it would appear to mean "I descend light", which is incorrect because 'to descend' is an intransitive verb. In other words, it is not possible to 'descend something'. However, if "lumen" is in the vocative case (a form of address), the phrase could be translated as "O light, I descend", which is grammatical, though perhaps odd. Perhaps the game developers meant one of the following: *"descendo a lumine" (I descend from light) *"descensus a lumine sum" (I am descended from light) *"descendens luminis" (descendant of light) *"transcendo lumen" (I transcend/surmount light) However, when read in Portuguese, "Descendo Lumen" translates as "Falling Light", which is fitting, given Barlowes' intentions. Characters *Albus is a Latin adjective meaning = "white", "fair", "auspicious" or "fortunate". *Irina is a Slavic form of the name Irene, which comes from the Greek noun eirene, meaning "peace". *Marcel is from the Roman name Marcellus, which was the diminutive form of Marcus, probably ultimately derived from the name of Mars, god of war and agriculture. *Anna is the Latinate form of Hannah, which came from a Hebrew name, Channah, meaning "favor" or "grace". *Eugen is from from the Latin name Eugenius, which came from the Greek name Eugenios, meaning "well born". *Jacob is from the Latin name Iacobus, from the Greek name Iakobos, from the Hebrew name Ya'aqov. *Laura is the feminine form of the Latin name Laurus, meaning "laurel", a plant used to make victors' garlands. *Serge is a French form of the Latin name Sergius, which may mean "servant". *Note that the names George and Nikolai came directly from Greek with no Latin form. Glyphs *Confodere is an infinitive verb, meaning "to stab or pierce". *Secare is an infinitive verb, meaning "to cut or sever". *Hasta is a noun meaning "spear" or "lance". *Macir comes from the noun macia, meaning "mace". *Arcus is a noun meaning "bow". *Ascia is a noun meaning "axe" or "trowel". *Falcis is the genitive form of the noun falx, meaning "sickle" or "scythe". *Culter is a noun meaning "knife". *Scutum is a noun meaning "shield". *Redire is a verb meaning to "return". *Cubus is a noun meaning "cube" or "die". *Torpor is a noun meaning "numbness" or "paralysis". *Lapiste comes from the noun lapis, meaning "stone". *Pneuma is a noun (taken from Greek) meaning "breath" or "spirit". *Ignis is a noun meaning "fire". *Grando is a noun meaning "hail" or "hailstorm". *Fulgur is a noun meaning "lightning". *Luminatio is the noun of action from the verb luminare, "to illuminate or light up". *Umbra is a noun meaning "shade", "shadow" or "ghost". *Morbus is a noun meaning "sickness" or "disease". *Nitesco is a first person singular present active indicative of nitescere, meaning "I begin to shine". *Acerbatus is the past participle of acerbare, meaning "to embitter or aggravate". *Globus is a noun meaning "ball", "sphere" or "globe". *Dextro means "on the right". *Sinestro is from sinistro, "on the left". *Custos is a noun meaning "guard" or "watchman". *Dominus is a noun meaning "lord" or "master", sometimes used in Latin prayers to refer to God, an ironic use given that the Dominus glyph contains the essence of Dracula. *Vol is probably from volo, meaning "I want" or "I prefer". *Melio is probably from melior, meaning "better". Back Glyphs *Magnes is a noun meaning "magnet" or "lodestone". *Paries is a noun meaning "wall". *Volaticus is an adjective meaning "winged". *Fio is a verb form meaning, among other things, "I become". *Rapidus is an adjective meaning "swift". *Vis = strength *Fortis = strong, powerful *Sapiens = wise *Fides = faith, loyalty, honesty *Felicem, from felix = lucky, blessed, happy *Inire = to enter, undertake, begin *Pecunia = money *Arma = arms, weapons, equipment *Felix, from feles = cat (felis = of a cat). *Machina = machine *Refectio = restoration, repair *Fidelis = faithful, loyal, trustworthy *Caries = rot, corruption, decay *Alate = wingedly (yes, it's a real word) *Noctua = little owl *Aranea = spiderweb, cobweb; spider's; spiders' *Mortus, from mortuus = dead There are several words that are not actually Latin: *Chiroptera = the order within class Mammalia which contains bats. The word comes from the Greek kheir, meaning "hand", and pteron, meaning "wing". *Medusa = in Greek mythology, Medusa was a snake-haired Gorgon who could turn people to stone simply by looking at them. Spoken by Barlowe *Ustio = Burning, cauterization. *Tonitrus = Thunder, thunderbolt. *Glaciēs = Ice, hardness, cold. References *Behind the Name *William Whitaker's Words Category:Order of Ecclesia